The Mechanics of Behaviors
by Croc9400
Summary: Extension on episode 5 "Plutonium is Forever". The Toby/Happy in this episode was off the charts. I couldn't fall asleep without posting this. Some Quintis fluff based off the end of ep. 5. One-shot. I don't own Scorpion


Walter stepped aside. Happy glanced across the room, and saw Toby pacing, reading two books at a time. He did this a lot, but it was only then that Happy realized how much it truly intrigued her. She really commended Toby for what he did for her today. It definitely gave him some points with her, would it be enough to win her over, Toby didn't know, but he did it out of the goodness of his heart.

Toby felt he was being watched. He looked up around the room, then his eyes landed on Happy. She was staring at him from across the room. He gave her a look, asking 'me?'. She gave the smallest smirk. He seemed more in shock than anything. In a way, he was. He read her like an open book, but when it came to her feelings about him, he just couldn't tell. He couldn't tell at all. That was a part of her she kept very hidden, away from Toby's deep judging eye, and Toby hated it.

Toby began walking towards Happy, but Paige walked in the door. Toby looked very disappointed while the smirk faded from Happy's face.

'Later,' Toby mouthed. Happy nodded. She turned away from him, and smiled. Since the day they met, they heard each other out. Happy could tell, even if she wasn't a behaviorist that he had a bit of a crush. Happy had one as well, but she hid it through hatred. She always acted as if Toby got on her nerves, but he really didn't. She enjoyed being around him, she'd just always been scared to show her feelings. It made her vulnerable, and that was _not_ something she needed. It was a defense mechanism, and she wondered if Toby could see through it.

Toby had to admit, he was a little pissed at Paige right then. She was making them cook chicken, when he could be upstairs, making out with Happy, something he'd much rather be doing than cooking freaking chicken with a mother, two geniuses, a human calculator, and the girl he hoped would be the love of his life. Toby wouldn't mind cooking the chicken at all if it were just him and Happy, but it was him and Happy, and Sylvester, and Paige, and Walter, and Ralph. Plus, Paige would surely kill him, if they made out in front of Ralph.

Toby really liked Ralph a lot, he hoped to have a genius son one day. He talked to Sylvester about the odds, and he said there was a better chance he'd be born with an IQ about Toby's level, but a very slim chance he'd have an IQ Walter's level. Toby agreed with the numbers, and dropped the subject for years, until Happy showed up, then it began slowly creeping back into his mind. Toby liked the idea of mechanical behaviorist children, but he couldn't have mechanical behaviorist children without a mechanic.

It seemed like hours to both Happy and Toby before the chicken was done, and eaten. Both had to pretend as if nothing emotionally huge exploded between the two of them. Toby would not stop looked at Happy throughout the entire meal, and he was absolutely positive Walter noticed something happening between the two, but Walter didn't say a word. He just sat back and ate his meal. Very un-Walter like, but Toby also didn't mention anything, given everything that had happened today. He knew though, that some day, the two would probably have a conversation about that.

But that someday wasn't today. It wasn't today at all. Toby ditched the meal as soon as he could, going up to the roof. Happy was soon to follow. Again, no one said anything about the two leaving, and how they both didn't clean up after themselves.

Happy opened the door that led to the roof. She saw Toby standing with his hat on, looking over the ledge, and down onto the street. His muscles were more tense than usual. He was nervous to confront her about their feelings for each other. He could tell there was some positive connection between them, but he was nervous of the risks.

He turned and faced her when he heard the door close. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, like it always was. Her petite form was silhouetted by the setting sun behind her. Her features were softer than the usually were, but her muscle were more tense than usual. It was there he saw the girl that he had fallen for the second she walked through the door with Walter.

_At that moment, two years ago, when she walked through the door of the garage behind Walter, Toby was disappointing, thinking she was going to be one of Walter's girlfriend fails. When she failed, Toby was going to be there to comfort her when it happened. Then Walter introduced her as a new member of the team, a mechanical prodigy. He noticed she was nervous. She was comfortable around Walter because she knew his sister. She immediately softened up to Sylvester, for she could tell he was a big teddy bear, and could only harm you with numbers. She was very apprehensive of Marc. She was not a behaviorist like he was, but she could still see the hints of insanity in his eyes. Toby saw it too, but cast it aside because of his relationship with Walter. _

_Then their eyes met for the first time. She immediately softened to him when they made eye contact. She was still a bit apprehensive though. She didn't soften to him immediately like she did to Sylvester, but she wasn't as nervous about getting to know him about she was about getting to know Marc. Understandable. Toby felt an emotional connection between him and Happy when their eyes first met. He knew there was going to be some sort of romantical connection sometime during their relationship. The feeling he felt when he looked in her eyes was immediately cut off, by her. She trained herself to hide her emotions; a defence mechanism, from being hurt before. _

"Thank you, Toby," Happy said, pulling Toby from the flashback he was having. Her voice was more soothing than it usually was around him. Her shield was slowly lowering, and it was only because he threatened to kill a man if he didn't stay away from her.

"You're welcome, I was trying to keep you safe," Toby said, stepping towards her.

"I really appreciate that," Happy said, "no one's actually cared that much about me in a while, to do something like that for me,"

"I'd do anything for you," Toby said. He was within a foot from her. She saw the shield in her eyes go down as she looked up at him. He felt the same energy between them as he did the day they first met. It made Toby feel the way he did when he was gambling, and he enjoyed this much more than gambling. Much much more than gambling, "Anything for you, Happy. Whether it be kill a man, jump in front of a train, I'd do anything,"

"Thank you," she said softly, "I'd do the same thing for you,"

"Don't ever get yourself killed for me,"

"What? Why not?"

"I don't deserve to be saved. If death is knocking at my door, I don't want someone else to answer it. I've done too much wrong,"

"You know how I feel about death,"

"Yes, I do. It's different from my belief, but in a way it's the same thing. The being you loved is gone regardless if you think it's death or destruction and reconstruction. Gone. And don't ever do that for me, I'd kill myself,"

"You'd better tell Walter because I know him pretty well. He has a very, _very_ low EQ, but he would take a bullet for you,"

"Don't bring Walter into this," Toby said, "this is about us. _Us. _Here. Alone. On this rooftop. Just us,"

"Just us,"

"I like just us,"

"Me too," Happy rested her head on Toby's chest. She thought about how long she's been wanting to do this. She's wanted to give Toby a hug for as long as she can remember. She's only wanted to feel his warmth against her's. He felt the same way. He's always wanted to wrap his arms around her body, and pull her in close to him; make her feel safe. That is the only thing he wanted her to feel around him. He wanted her to feel safe. That is where they were right now. Only one thing could make this moment better for them...

Toby pushed her off his chest, and looked her in the eye. He took out his phone, and hit play. A slow song started playing. Toby placed his hands on Happy's waist, and she rested her hands on his shoulders. This was no middle school dance; there didn't have to be a foot of space between them, with their arms reaching to touch each other's bodies. No. No, there was less than an inch between them. The two of them moved slowly across the gravel on the roof. Happy shifted herself so she was again leaning against his chest, her arms moved from his shoulders to under his arms, and around his back. There her fingers barely touched. Toby barely moved. He just lowered his head, so it was lightly resting on her's. The two stayed like this until the end of the five minute song, each savoring every last second of it.

"Even though we're standing here," Toby said, "I feel like I need to confess my love for you," Toby got down on one knee, and took Happy's hands in his, "I have been planning for two years, what I would stay in this moment, but now I forget every thought I ever had about that. seeing you soften up to me after two years has been the highlight of my time on this team. I don't want this moment to end, but soon the sun will set all the way, and I won't be able to see your beautiful face anymore. I just hope that when that time comes, you don't run away from me,"

"I won't run away from you. Not here, not now, not ever again," she bent down, and took his face in her hands. She pulled him closer, and kissed him, "I hope that proved it to you,"

Toby was in shock. He wanted to kiss Happy _so_ badly, but he didn't think it would actually happen. He took in that moment like it was his last. His life was complete. He didn't care what happened now. He kissed Happy Quinn, he was eternally happy.

A smile spread across his face as she stood back up. It took him a moment to come to his senses. He stood up quickly, and pulled her close to him. He placed a hand on the back of her head, and pulled it close to his. Their lips connected again, for longer this time. Happy wrapped her hands around Toby's neck, while one of Toby's hands rested on her back, and the other on her head. Happy flipped the hat off Toby's head, and began running her fingers through her hair as they kissed. They broke apart smiling, sharing small kisses after that as they played with each other's hair.

Happy had faith that Toby would not break her heart. If he ever did, it would internally break her. If the relationship ended badly, then Happy would no longer be happy. She would come out a different Happy, and may even leave the team. Toby was determined to keep her, and her feelings with him. He would try not to be too heartbroken if it ended poorly, but he had been away from Happy's feelings for two years. He thought he could survive more if he had to.

But that wasn't happening now. Both of their emotional shields were down. They were looking at each other, smiling, pupils dilated, both happier than they had been in two years. They kissed each other again, with more passion than the two time before. They were now in this mess together, regardless of the outcome.

Downstairs, everyone was gathered around a screen, watching the scene unfold on the roof. Walter gave the computer screen the same blank look he gave everything. Paige smiled at the two geniuses showing an amazing amount of emotion for geniuses. She covered her son's eyes when they kissed. He was giving the screen the same look Walter was giving it. Sylvester then covered his own eyes when they kissed.

Toby and Happy came down the stairs holding hands, not realizing the other were waiting. The two were very googly eyed over each other. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the group standing at the bottom of the stairs. Toby slowly put his hat back on his head, and prepared for a lecture, but he just her applause. Walter began clapping, then Paige, then Sylvester, and finally Ralph. Ralph only half understood why he was clapping, but it didn't matter, that's what everyone else was doing.

"There are cameras on the roof, aren't there?" Toby asked. Walter nodded. He sighed then gave him. He took a bow, then gestured to Happy to do the same. Happy laughed, and bowed as well. As soon as she stood up, Toby pulled her close to him, and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't want to stop.

Walter whistled for his friends. Paige cover her son's eyes. Sylvester covered his eyes as well, but peaked through his fingers. Paige smiled for the two. That was one thing she noticed when she came, these two were in love. She was happy they finally showed it.

They broke apart. Both were smiling. Toby pulled Happy close to his side, while he raised his fist in the air. He had finally done it. He had gotten her to open up, he kissed her, and most of all, he got the heart of Happy Quinn.

**Woah! I'm done! I can finally fall asleep now that this is out of my system. I've been writing since 10:30 EST. Woohoo! I'm done! Go read my other Scorpion story, **_**IQ&amp;EQ**_**! Enjoy and goodnight!**


End file.
